<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changing Our Destiny Season 2 Character Profiles by SoulSlayer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651541">Changing Our Destiny Season 2 Character Profiles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulSlayer/pseuds/SoulSlayer'>SoulSlayer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Changing Our Destiny - Season 2 (A Destiny AU) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulSlayer/pseuds/SoulSlayer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a quick briefer on each new character you'll meet in Changing Our Destiny Season 2.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Changing Our Destiny - Season 2 (A Destiny AU) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777495</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rae Drakyx</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><b>Name:</b> Raegalianis Drakyx<br/><b>Alias:</b> Rae<br/>          Guardian<br/>          Warlock<br/>          Vanguard<br/>          Hero of the Red War<br/>          Starlight<br/><b>Birthplace:</b> Earth<br/><b>Species</b>: Paralian<br/><b>Gender:</b> Female<br/><b>Hair Colour:</b> Brown and pink<br/>                    Brown and gold <em>(Starlight form)</em><br/><b>Eye Colour:</b> Pink<br/>                   Gold and white <em>(Starlight form) <br/></em>                   Black and blue <em>(Darknebula form)</em><br/><b>Affiliation:</b> Guardians<br/>                  Vanguard<br/>                  Fireteam Paralight<br/>                  Paragoniala Tribe Fang <em>(Formerly)</em><br/><b>Rank:</b> Warlock Guardian<br/>          Stasis Vanguard <br/><b>Class:</b> Dawnblade/Shadebinder Warlock<br/><b>Notable Info:</b></p><ul>
<li>Leader of Fireteam Paralight</li>
<li>Last living member of Paralian Tribe Fang</li>
<li>Is currently in a relationship with fellow Vanguard Cayde-6</li>
<li>The first Paralian Warlock and second Paralian Guardian</li>
<li>Gained a scar over her eye after her first encounter with Ghaul</li>
<li>Gave up her Paralian Lifeforce to save Cayde after he was killed by Uldren and his Barons</li>
<li>Is the first Stasis Vanguard: in charge of teaching Guardians how to use Stasis wisely.</li>
<li>Is the first Paralian to use Darknebula: a form created by the merging of Darkness and Paralian Light along with the influence of negative emotions.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I promised myself that I would do everything to keep the people I considered to be my family safe…even if I had to give up everything…”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blaze Kiria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p><b>Name:</b> Blaisel Kiria<br/><b>Alias:</b> Blaze<br/>          Blazie (By Firefly)<br/>          Guardian<br/>          Hunter<br/>          Phoenix (By Uldren/Crow)<br/>          Jett (Tangled Shore Alter Ego)<br/>          Cousin (By Petra)<br/><b>Birthplace:</b> The Reef<br/><b>Species</b>: Awoken<br/><b>Gender:</b> Female<br/><b>Hair Colour:</b>  Red, orange and gold<br/><b></b><b>Eye Colour:</b> Red and orange<br/><b>Ghost Name:</b> Firefly<br/><b>Affiliation:</b> Guardians<br/>                  Fireteam Paralight<br/><b>Rank:</b> Hunter Guardian<br/><b>Class: </b>Gunslinger Hunter<br/><b>Notable Info:</b></p><ul>
<li>Second-in-command of Fireteam Paralight</li>
<li>Doesn’t like taking orders</li>
<li>Quick to anger</li>
<li>Despite looking innocent, she is mischievous and a bit of a prankster</li>
<li>Rae’s BFF</li>
<li>Was formerly a soldier for the Reef and Uldren’s ex-lover</li>
<li>Lover of Uldren's Guardian reincarnation: Crow</li>
<li>Has the Curse of Phyonys: the ability to create hellfire and catch glimpses into the future</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <em>“First I was afraid of the past…then I was desperate to change the future…I guess what really mattered was the present...Traveller, that sounds cheesy.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Adam Bergfalk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><b>Name:</b> Adam Bergfalk<br/><b>Alias:</b> Mount Adam<br/>          Guardian<br/>          Titan<br/><b>Birthplace:</b> Old Sweden, Earth<br/><b>Species</b>: Human<br/><b>Gender:</b> Male<br/><b>Hair Colour:</b>  Blonde<br/><b></b><b>Eye Colour:</b> Green<br/><b>Ghost Name:</b> Stormbringer<br/><b>Affiliation:</b> Guardians<br/>                   Fireteam Paralight<br/>                  Royal Awoken Guard<br/>                  Clovis Bray (formerly)  <br/><b>Rank:</b> Titan Guardian<br/>          Petra’s Right-Hand Man  <br/>          SIVA project Scientist (formerly)<br/><b>Class: </b>Sentinel Titan<br/><b>Notable Info:</b></p><ul>
<li>Used to be mute by choice, but broke his vow of silence after Cayde died</li>
<li>Appears cold and serious, but is actually very friendly</li>
<li>Serves both the Tower and the Reef</li>
<li>Has trained under Lord Saladin</li>
<li>Is Petra’s lover and right-hand man</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You won’t have to. Uldren Sov is ours.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Marcia Wyverk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><b>Name:</b> Marcia Wyverk<br/><b>Alias:</b> Marci (Drifter)<br/>           Dredgen Capta<br/><b>Birthplace:</b> Mars<br/><b>Species</b>: Paralian<br/><b>Gender:</b> Female<br/><b>Hair Colour:</b> Black with periwinkle bangs<br/>                     Black with gold bangs <em>(Starlight form)<br/></em>                     Black with silver bangs <em>(Darklight form)</em><br/><b></b><b>Eye Colour:</b> Pink<br/>                   Gold and White <em>(Starlight form)</em><br/>                   Black and silver <em>(Darklight form)</em><br/><b>Ghost Name:</b> Nox<br/><b>Affiliation:</b> Guardians <em>(Formerly)</em><br/>                  Umbrialyx <em>(Formerly)</em><br/>                  Paralian Tribe Claw <em>(Formerly)<br/>                  </em>The Drifter<br/>                  Fireteam Paralight<br/><b>Rank:</b> Rogue Hunter Guardian<br/><b>Class: </b>Nightstalker/Revenant Hunter<br/><b>Notable Info:</b></p><ul>
<li>Last living member of Paralian Tribe Claw</li>
<li>Was first Paralian Guardian</li>
<li>Former leader of the Umbrialyx</li>
<li>The Drifter’s right hand</li>
<li>Was one of the first Lightbearers to wield Stasis, alongside Drifter, Rae and Tif</li>
<li>Despite being cocky and somewhat stubborn, she is loyal and fair to anyone she deems an ally.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Paralight; they're strong but also pretty dumb."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tif Kariuki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p><b>Name:</b> Captain Tifawt Kariuki<br/><b>Alias:</b> Tif<br/>           Tif of House Light<br/>           Titan<br/>           Lightborn Captain<br/><b>Birthplace:</b> Unknown<br/><b>Species</b>: Human<br/><b>Gender:</b> Nonbinary<br/><b>Hair Colour:</b> Dark red, orange and gold<br/><b></b><b>Eye Colour:</b> Amber<br/><b>Ghost Name:</b> Berhane<br/><b>Affiliation:</b> House of Light<br/>                  Fireteam Paralight<br/><b>Rank:</b> Titan Lightbearer<br/><b>Class: </b>Sunbreaker/Behemoth Titan<br/><b>Notable Info:</b></p><ul>
<li>The only human Captain belonging to a house, let alone at all</li>
<li>Fairly fluent in Eliksni</li>
<li>Curious about everything</li>
<li>Mithrax’s right hand and translator for speaking with Guardians</li>
<li>Skilled in both Guardian and Fallen weaponry</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ha! Sher bavos!”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Jade Hydrani</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><b>Name:</b> Jade Hydrani<br/><b>Alias:</b> Jade<br/>           Warlock<br/>           Guardian<br/><b>Birthplace:</b> Io<br/><b>Species</b>: Awoken - Paralian<br/><b>Gender:</b> Genderfluid<br/><b>Hair Colour:</b>  Dark aegean blue and dark teal<br/><b></b><b>Eye Colour:</b> Indigo<br/><b>Ghost Name:</b> Justim<br/><b>Affiliation:</b> Guardians<br/>                  Paragoniala Tribe Scale <em>(Formerly)</em><br/><b>Rank:</b> Warlock Guardian<br/><b>Class: </b>Stormcaller Guardian<br/><b>Notable Info:</b></p><ul>
<li>Enjoys ‘pranking’ other guardians.</li>
<li>Is easily irratated.</li>
<li>Tries to act cool but is actually very friendly and a bit of a goofball.</li>
<li>See’s Shiro as her ‘rival’. It is completely one-sided but Shiro does find her attempts to beat him amusing.</li>
<li>She actually has a crush on Shiro but will never admit it.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I am this close to Arcbolting the hell outta you.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Azara Cazadora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><b>Name:</b> Azara Cazadora<br/><b>Alias:</b> Azara<br/>          Azzy<br/><b>Birthplace:</b> Old Mexico, Earth<br/><b>Species</b>: Human<br/><b>Gender:</b> Female<br/><b>Hair Colour:</b> Brown<br/><b></b><b>Eye Colour:</b> Amber<br/><b>Ghost Name:</b> Fuego<br/><b>Affiliation:</b> Independant<br/><b>Rank:</b> Hunter Lightbearer<br/><b>Class: </b>Arcstrider Hunter<br/><b>Notable Info:</b></p><ul>
<li>Tif's girlfriend</li>
<li>Bounty Hunter (has worked with famous Guardians in the past such as Shin Malphur)</li>
<li>Plays guitar</li>
<li>Speculated to by Phyonysian</li>
<li>Transgender (Assigned male at birth, identifies as female)</li>
<li>Tends to be laid-back but gets serious when the situation calls for it.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Things are getting interesting...”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>